


【臣太】〈WeHot〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [41]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 迎接暑日雨期的臣太。
Relationships: 伏見臣/七尾太一
Series: A3！短篇 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255





	【臣太】〈WeHot〉

這些日子不開空調著實悶得人心焦，可真正啟動時卻也因為壓抑後迸發的舉措，熱的嚇人。

然而現下他分不出絲毫心神去思考平日頗為在意的環保議題。

一如近幾日的天氣。最初是要蒸發燃盡一切的乾旱，煩躁的像是在散出熱氣的街道上行走，看著路邊開開合合的自動門透出的誘人涼氣卻不得其門而入，只得加緊了腳步、又怕一個不小心跌跤傷著了誰，幾乎是咬著牙按捺衝動往前邁進；在一段等待時間後，就像是梅雨季來臨前空氣裡總隱約含著濕氣一般，臣感受到一股微妙的甜味瀰漫在周圍，緊接著彷彿搔癢般滴答、滴答的澆淋在自己的身上――

從未想過會如此享受汗水的黏膩。臣感覺自己是一株極待澆灌的小芽苗，終於迎來迫切渴求的大雨；當大雨落下並潤澤了肌膚，他便完完全全被濕熱給包裹，辣燙又柔軟。

雖然這麼形容自己，可能會被喜愛園藝的紬和天馬責備和教育吧……臣不知怎麼地，竟分心想起每到這個時節，經常下雨導致的潮濕總讓部分盆栽懨懨的，令那兩人心疼許久一事。

這麼說來，相較於植物，他應該更像是缺乏水份而快要裂出不安的土壤吧！曾讀過的科學報導反覆言明導致大自然乾旱的原因部分是人為侵占，而由於疫情危險與緊急命令限制而增加待在宿舍時間的夥伴，正是他們本就有限的時間資源愈發減縮的因素，這也使得臣和太一的「需求平衡」受到影響，形成了所謂「缺水」的問題；而他們面臨的情形亦可以根據科學家的研究來解釋，就如全球暖化的問題造成「同一地區暴雨和乾旱發生的頻率和時間會同時增加」般，先前兩人面臨了最嚴重的乾旱，此時此刻便彷彿暴雨，在久違的洩洪中付出了巨大的蓄水量。

非旱即澇嗎？

臣輕笑了一聲，傳遞的震動讓他心尖的雲朵不禁輕顫、降下更多甘霖。

那麼，這場雨會下多久呢？

臣也，不知道呢……

**Author's Note:**

> ✾標題是wet與hot的合體，除了單字意義，也有表達「我們火辣」和「我們又濕又熱」的意思xD


End file.
